


The Instagram

by writeanddontstop



Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop
Summary: Darcie finally told her friends about John’s old people mistake.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> While I’m editing my new series ‘Never out of practice’ (check out this post on my Tumblr for more: https://keanureevesisbae.tumblr.com/post/622154907451113473/update-june-28th-2020) I have a few one shots about Darcie and John.   
> These after the events of ‘one cappuccino and a chocolate brownie, please’ and before ‘Never out of practice’. Hope you enjoy xx

‘I can’t believe you told them,’ John exclaims. The cafe closed ten minutes ago, but he mostly relies on me now and since I drive his Mustang nowadays, he has to wait until I’m ready. 

Though I do think he wishes he was somewhere else now.

‘I’m sorry,’ I say, my eyes filled with tears from holding in my laughter. ‘I mean, I didn’t tell them right after we got back from our date. I just told them now.’

Raye had to sit down, because of how hard she was laughing and Jennie’s giggles are heard from behind the counter, since she has to crouch down because of her painful stomach. ‘ _The_ Instagram, that’s so precious, John,’ Jennie says.

While Jennie is sweet about it, Raye isn’t, because she says: ‘You are such an old man, mister Mustang.’

He huffs, staring out of the window, his leg lifted on a chair. 

‘It’s not that big of a deal, John,’ I tell him. 

‘This is embarrassing. I said that _one_ time.’

I chuckle. ‘Maybe we should make you an account on _the_ Instagram.’ I wrap my arms around his neck from behind and press a kiss on his cheek. ‘So you can check out my account, old man.’

He scoffs. ‘Still can’t believe you told them.’

‘Friends tell each other everything,’ I say.

Raye wipes away her tears and says: ‘Oh, we know everything,’ she says in a daring voice. ‘We know all about how… blessed you are in a certain department.’

His cheeks turn into a lovely pink shade and I can’t believe he is blushing like this. How is it possible that this can make him blush. He is so insanely soft and cute. I love him so dearly. John clears his throat and resits a little. 

‘Well girls, I don’t think you mind if I take him home now,’ I say with a smile. ‘Come on, John, we’re going home.’ 

When we’re in the car, with Tiki on his lap, John keeps staring at his phone. ‘I never downloaded an app,’ John admits. ‘Everything I need is on my phone already.’

I straighten my back, hoping to get a better view of the road. ‘I can help you when we’re home.’

John sighs deeply and locks his phone. He stares out of the window. I try to gain his attention, but he doesn’t seem to hear it. 

I place my hand on his arm, ‘John, what’s wrong?’

‘Am I too old for you?’

I shake my head. ‘No, of course not.’

‘Do your friends think I’m too old for you?’

‘No, they don’t. Is it because Raye called you old?’ I chuckle a bit. ‘No, sweetheart, you’re not too old for me. You are right for me. No, not just right, you are perfect for me. You are my everything. We were just making the slightest bit of fun of you, that’s all.’

I get no reaction from John and since I can’t have a serious conversation with him, while I’m also trying to look at the road, I park the car on the side of the road. ‘John,’ I ask him, ‘did I hurt your feelings?’

He shrugs and that’s even worse than just nodding. Now he is trying not to hurt my feelings, which on its own, makes me feel like an idiot. 

‘I’m sorry,’ I say.

‘No, forget it. I’m just overreacting.’

‘You are not,’ I tell him. ‘I mean, if I hurt your feelings…’ God, this is not the right time to cry, so I swallow hard, hoping not to let tears spill. ‘Listen, John, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have told this to them or at least told them that they shouldn’t say it to you that they know.’ I place my forehead on his shoulder. ‘I’m so sorry, honey.’

‘No, Darcie, I’m overreacting. Really, forget about it,’ he says. ‘It’s just that I know that I’m old and older than you. I hear it all the time. The comments from men when you leave our table when we’re out to dinner… They keep sending me those looks and one even walked up to me to ask me how much I pay you to spend time with me.’

_Good God, I didn’t know this. That’s disgusting._

‘I’m not in it with you for just sex, not in it with you so I can be your sugar daddy, you know that right?’

‘Oh my God, John, of course I know and my friends know that too.’ I look up and give him a big kiss on his cheek. ‘I didn’t know that this had happened to you. I know that you love me.’ My fingers run through is locks. ‘I’m sorry they made fun of you.’

‘No, sweetheart, don’t feel sorry about it. It’s actually funny, come to think of it.’ He starts to laugh and thankfully it’s genuine. ‘I was just getting inside my own head, that’s all.’ He presses multiple kisses on my lips and says: ‘But to make it up, you have to help me to download an app and make me an account on,’—he rolls his eyes and sighs—‘the Instagram.’


End file.
